From Love to Dust
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson, a soldier returned home to his girlfriend for Valentine's Day and he proposed to her. Caroline is now expecting and what she doesn't expect is to learn that her greatest fear has turned into a reality.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am back with a new three shot! I think that I am going to stick to two-shots and three-shots for now because I have enough multi-chaptered fic's as it is!

This idea came to mind when I saw a gif on Tumblr. I had to write it and I really hope that you guys will like it!

Title: From Love to Dust

Summary: Klaus Mikaelson, a soldier returned home to his girlfriend for Valentine's Day and he proposed to her. Caroline is now expecting and what she doesn't expect is to learn that her greatest fear has turned into a reality.

I do not have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes in advance. I would like to thank Ashley for the beautiful cover that she made for me, and so quickly too! So, thank you so very much, Ashley! I really appreciate it :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline sat on the couch with her ice cream sundae in hand. It was Valentine's Day and she was at home with her roommate Rebekah. Rebekah also happened to be her boyfriend's little sister and he was currently on tour in Afghanistan. Her boyfriend was a major and he had many responsibilities such as telling the other personnel what it is they had to do and he was also in charge of the logistical and operational missions.

She sighed heavily and the other blonde looked over at her with a small smile on her lips.

"Let's go out." Rebekah said as she grabbed the remote control and turned off the T.V. Rebekah plopped down on the couch beside Caroline and she smiled at her and jumped in her seat.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Caroline cried out as she eyed Rebekah with irritation in her bright blue eyes.

"It's Valentine's Day." Rebekah reminded her.

"Don't remind me." Caroline groaned as she rested her head on the pillow and ate the cherry.

"Care, come on… I know you're feeling rather lonely at the moment, but there is this great party going on at the bar across the street and it's for us. We're anti-valentine's day after all!" She told her as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Caroline sighed as she stretched her legs out and placed them on the other blonde's lap.

Rebekah looked over at her and grabbed her legs before she let them go. She stood up and took the ice cream sundae out of her friend's hands.

"We're going out. I don't care if you're up for it or not. I personally want to get drunk and I do need a drinking buddy to keep the creepers away."

"So call Kol." She shrugged as she reached for the remote control.

"You know that Kol is with Bonnie!" The blonde whined as a frown crept onto her lips.

"Bekah, I really feel like staying in tonight. Let me just hide for the next couple of hours and after midnight we could go out and get drunk."

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest and she grabbed the blonde's hands. She pulled her up and Caroline whined the whole time.

"Stop acting like a bloody baby, Caroline." She ordered as she huffed in annoyance because of how childish the other blonde was acting.

"Bekah…" Caroline started, hoping to get it through her thick skull that she didn't want to go out.

"It'll be fun! I promise!" The blonde told her, reassuringly.

"Fine," she gave up, feeling defeated. She guessed that there wasn't much of a point in wailing in her own misery while everybody was out in the city that never slept.

"That's a good girl!" Rebekah beamed at her as she clapped her hands together and skipped towards her bedroom.

Caroline followed her and entered her own bedroom before she went to her closet. Maybe if she went out, she wouldn't feel as upset knowing that instead of having a romantic evening with her boyfriend, he was out on the battlefield risking his own life for the good of the country.

Her eyes roamed over the clothing that was in her closet and she spotted a black dress that would probably do for the anti-valentine's day party.

The black dress was sleeveless and it would stop just above her knees. It wasn't an overly fancy dress, but it would have to do. As she pulled it on, she sighed heavily and hoped that going to the bar would keep her mind off of the horrible things that were running through her mind.

Once she had that dress on, she reached for her makeup kit and walked into the adjoining bathroom.

The apartment that she shared with Rebekah was rather spacey and she was forever grateful for that.

She placed the makeup kit on the sink and unzipped it before she started rummaging around for her eye makeup. The blonde was able to locate her liquid black eyeliner easily. She applied the liquid eyeliner on the top and then reached for the mascara tube. Once she was done with her eye makeup she took out the cover up and dapped it on her forehead and cheeks. She then took out the blush and the brush. Once she was finished with all of that she took out her favorite red lipstick and applied it to her lips. Caroline then smacked her lips together and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

After that, she curled her hair unruly curls because she had to look somewhat presentable if she was going out in public. Once she was ready, she grabbed the red heels and put them on.

Rebekah was already in the foyer and she was tapping her foot on the floor, impatiently. When she spotted Caroline, she subtly exhaled the breath that she was holding.

"Ready?" Rebekah questioned as she looked over the black dress that Caroline wore.

"Yup," she nodded as she shrugged.

"Really festive dress by the way," Rebekah said sarcastically as she motioned towards Caroline's choice of wardrobe.

"And we're back to Bekah's infamous sarcasm." Caroline shrugged as she grabbed her black pea coat and put it on.

"We should get going." Rebekah told her as she smoothed her red dress out and fixed her wavy blonde hair.

Caroline nodded in agreement and the two left their apartment.

* * *

When they arrived at the bar, they immediately walked over to the bar and sat down on the bar stools.

Once Caroline was seated, her eyes roamed over the grill and she smiled because the people that were there were either alone or with their friends.

"What can I get the two of you?" The blonde bartender questioned as he handed them two black roses.

"A bottle of your best tequila should do." Rebekah answered as her eyes lit up with mischief as she bit down on her bottom lip and checked the sexy bartender out.

"And some lemon," Caroline added as she shook her head at her friend.

"Coming right up," he smiled before he walked away from them.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Bekah." Caroline whispered as she nudged her in the shoulder.

"But he has the prettiest blue eyes!" She whined as she looked over at her friend.

"Sure, he does." Caroline sighed heavily.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Care. We're out in public. The least you could do is at least pretend like you're happy."

"But I'm not." The blonde whined as the bartender handed them the bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"The people around us don't have to know that." The blonde inquired.

"You're not very helpful, Bekah." Caroline lamented as she looked at the blonde with her judgey blue eyes.

"No kidding." She replied as she poured the liquor into the shot glasses.

The girls clanked their shot glasses together and the both of them threw their head back before they each grabbed a piece of lemon and bit into it.

Caroline sucked in her breath and she grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured herself another one.

"Slow down or you'll be drunk by nine." She warned her.

"Oh, please… I'm older than you, darling Bekah. Let me have my fun."

"Actually, you're two months older than me… I don't really see much of a difference in age if we're being completely honest."

"You're the one that dragged me out here, so please let me drink as much as I want." Caroline retorted as she threw her head back once again and let the liquor travel down her throat.

"As you wish," Rebekah shrugged, knowing that there wasn't much of a point in talking her brother's girlfriend out of her 'get drunk' plan.

"Thank you," she thanked her as she poured herself another shot.

One hour later, Caroline was feeling tipsy and she needed to use the restroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Caroline told the blonde.

"I didn't have to know that, but have fun." Rebekah winked as she drank from the glass of water that Matt so kindly gave her.

Caroline gave her a thumb up before she stood up from the bar stool. She was about to trip over her heels, but quickly regained her balance and a giggle escaped her throat.

Once she was finished in the restroom, she walked back to the bar and noticed that a man was sitting in her stool.

She crossed her arms over her chest and quickly made her way over to the bar. She tapped him on the shoulder and he didn't turn around.

"You're sitting in my seat, you know." Caroline quickly said as she kept her feet firmly planted on the wooden floor.

"Am I?" He questioned as he turned around.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him and she yelped, but quickly put her hands over her mouth.

"K—Klaus?" She stuttered as her eyes widened in confusion and disbelief.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." He smiled as he handed her a bouquet of beautiful red roses. The red roses were nothing like the black roses. The red roses looked alive and well, while the black roses looked dead and miserable.

"But—you're supposed to be on tour. You—you're not supposed to be back for another two months." She whispered as she jumped right on him and looped her arms around his neck.

Klaus chuckled as he felt her body press against his own and he couldn't help but feel peace after so long.

The two knew that the whole of the bar were looking over at them, but neither of them cared enough to go to a more secluded area.

"I got a leave for a while." He answered as he caressed her cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Klaus—" she started, but couldn't finish before she broke down crying.

"I'll always come back, Caroline. I hope you know that. You're my past, present, and future and nothing will tear us apart. Not even me being on the frontlines and risking my life every day."

"I was so scared… I thought you wouldn't come back to me." She confessed as he gently wiped away her tears with his fingers.

"I'll always come back, my love." He reassured her as she got off of him.

Klaus stood up and inhaled a deep breath before he stood up himself.

He sat the blonde down on the bar stool and his little sister watched with a dopey smile on her glossy lips.

He got on one knee and he looked up at her. His blue-gray eyes were a whirlwind of emotion and he took out a red velvet jewelry box.

"Marry me." He simply said as he popped the top of the jewelry box open.

"Yes," she nodded through tears. "YES." She repeated as he smiled up at her and took the ring out of the jewelry box.

The diamond ring was beautiful and it looked like it was completely made up of diamonds.

He slid the ring onto her finger and stood up.

He pressed his lips to her own lips and the two didn't pull away.

They heard the clapping around the bar and they smiled against one another's lips.

"I love you." Klaus said as he pulled away from her.

"I love you." She said back as they hugged one another tightly.

* * *

There you have it! Now, this started off fluffy, but this isn't labeled angst for the hell of it!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! I am back with an update! I know that I said that this would be a three shot, but I decided to turn it into a four shot! Now, this chapter is still fluffy because I just love fluff and I want as much fluff as possible before everything gets sucky (it might go downhill and stay downhill, or perhaps it'll go downhill and go uphill shortly after! Who knows with me?)

I would like to thank Ashley for the lovely cover and please forgive me for any mistakes! I do not have a beta!

I was blown away by the response and I thank you all for giving this fic a shot :D

Now without further ado, I give you chapter dos!

* * *

Caroline awoke to the sun gleaming in through the windows and she let out a happy sigh. She felt Klaus' fingers on her bare back and she looked over at him.

Their limbs were entangled and they were both at ease even though they knew that Klaus was leaving in a couple of hours.

They didn't want to think about the future for the time being. They just wanted to stay in bed together on such a beautiful and sunny day.

"I meant to make you breakfast." Klaus told her as Caroline looked over at him with a big smile on her lips.

"And yet it isn't here." She joked as Klaus chuckled.

"Don't blame me… It's all your fault, my love." He shrugged as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"My fault?" The blonde questioned as she punched him on the arm softly.

"Mhm… Your beauty kept me in bed." The major admitted as he exhaled a sigh.

"Oh, please…" Caroline retorted as she shook her head.

"It's the truth." He shrugged simply as he looked out of the window and smiled at the feeling of the warmth on his face.

"Looks like your corniness has resurfaced." She told him as a giggle escaped her throat.

"I am going to take that as a compliment." He replied as he stretched.

A smile crept onto the blonde's lips, but the smile quickly wore off when she realized that this was the last time that they would wake up side by side for at least a couple of months. Caroline hated the tugging feeling in her chest and she just wanted him to stay, but she knew that he couldn't because he had a duty to the country.

Klaus noticed the look on his fiancée's face and a frown crept onto his full lips.

"What are you thinking about, Caroline?" He wondered even though he could guess what it was that she was thinking about.

"Nothing… It's nothing." She reassured him before she got out of the bed.

Caroline walked on over to the chair and grabbed her baby blue silk robe before she put it on. Klaus whined when the silk robe covered her, but understood why she was putting it on. The both of them knew that if they weren't going to get out of bed now, they would stay in bed for as long as they could before he had to leave.

The blonde left went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before she washed her face.

As she was looking in the mirror that was above the sink, she could see the moisture building up in her eyes, but she quickly shook it off. Caroline didn't want to cry in front of him because she knew that he would leave her with a heavy heart and wouldn't be able to focus when he returned to Afghanistan.

Instead of crying, she decided to make the most of the time that they had left. She was going to make the both of them breakfast and then they would take a walk at Central Park.

Caroline knew how much Klaus loved hearing the birds singing their tune and she smiled at the irony. He spent most of his time in a place where there were no birds singing, but guns and weapons ringing.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the soft towel and wiped her face before she left the bathroom. Caroline realized that Klaus was already dressed in his sweatpants, but he was still shirtless.

"You should probably put a shirt on." She told him. "Rebekah is probably still home."

"Oh, she isn't." He told her as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Really?" She questioned as her eyes lit up with mischief.

"Really," he nodded as he removed his arms from her waist and unroped the bathrobe that she wore.

"Uh, uh, uh." She shook her head as she turned away from him and ran out of their bedroom.

Klaus shook his head because of Caroline's teasing, but he ran after her.

Once the two of them were in the kitchen, Caroline smiled at him as she reached for the nutella. After she had the nutella out, she opened the refrigerator and took out the strawberries.

"Are we having chocolate covered strawberries?" He asked her.

"We are," she nodded before she washed the strawberries and put them on a plate.

A smirk played on Klaus' lips as he watched Caroline reached for the strawberry and dip it into the nutella. She licked her lips before she bit into the chocolate covered chocolate and she moaned as her taste buds came to life.

Klaus could feel the twitching in his pants and he watched her with mischief.

"Aren't you going to have one?" The blonde wondered as she put her elbows on the kitchen island.

Klaus saw some of Caroline's exposed cleavage and a growl escaped his throat.

"Are you trying to seduce me, sweetheart?" He wondered as he stood up and walked over to her.

His eyes were lit up with mischief and Caroline was smiling.

"Possibly," she confessed as she looped her arms around her fiancé's neck.

"Good," he got out before he grabbed her waist and hoisted her up.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist and he sat her down on the kitchen isle before she leaned into him and kissed him on the lips.

The two continued to kiss and the Nutella and strawberries were long forgotten. They only saw and heard one another.

Klaus moved the items that were on the kitchen island and he lay Caroline down on it before he removed his sweatpants. He wore no boxers, so that moved the process along quite well.

"We can't do it here." Caroline told him even though she felt the heat pooling in between her thighs.

"Sure, we can." He reassured her.

Caroline gave him a pointed look, but agreed with him.

It wasn't like she wouldn't clean the kitchen island afterwards or something...

"That's my girl." The major smirked before he helped her out of her robe.

Once the two were bare before one another, Klaus glided into her skillfully and she was quickly able to adjust to his size. He thrust in and out of her and as he was pleasuring his wife to be, she moaned in delight.

Caroline wanted to be the one that was on top, but she knew that she didn't really have that option considering that they were literally making love on the kitchen island. Instead of showing him how she could dominate, she began to tug on his dirty blonde hair. His hair wasn't as long as usual because he had to get a haircut when he went on tour, but he still had a few curls that she could tug on.

Klaus groaned as Caroline tugged on his hair and quickly decided that he wanted to feel the weight of her breasts in his hand. He grabbed her breasts and he could feel the erect nipples and the warmth of her heaving breasts.

He would be back on the frontlines the next day and he was always one to think positively, but he always did live by the motto 'live to the fullest because you don't know what the next day will bring. Will it be another day on the planet or six feet under?'

The major was quickly brought out of his reverie when he felt Caroline pull on his necklaces. He wore his dog tag and a beaded necklace.

He looked down at her and a small smile graced his lips and Caroline smiled back at him with her brilliant smile.

Caroline's smile quickly disappeared when she cried out as her orgasm rippled through her. She tightened her hold on his necklaces and a smirk crept onto her fiance's lips.

Klaus continued to thrust in and out of her because he wanted to reach his own climax and he did a short while later. He planted his seed in her womb and then he slid out of her.

He was about to stand up when they heard the sound of a purse hitting the floor.

Their eyes widened and they looked over at the intruder. The intruder had her hands on her mouth and her doe blue eyes were wide with shock and disgust. She never wanted to see her older brother and her best friend getting it on right in the kitchen.

"Bekah…" Klaus breathed out as Caroline bit down on her bottom lip in pure embarrassment.

"Seriously, guys! On the bloody kitchen island! You know that when I am cooking I use the kitchen island. Oh my god! The two of you have a bed for a fucking reason!" Rebekah screeched as she threw her hands up in the air and looked at them with anger in her blue eyes.

She was beyond furious at this whole thing and she could have gone her whole life without seeing her brother's business out in the open.

"Uh… We are so sorry, Rebekah!" Caroline apologized as she stood up. Her cheeks were crimson-colored and she was biting down on her lip so hard that she was drawing blood.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! I want the kitchen island bleached down and cleaned! Or better yet, I want a new kitchen island because every time I am going to want to cut up some vegetables, I'll remember this… Ick." The blonde shuddered as she felt a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Sorry, darling sister." Klaus apologized as he rubbed his neck.

"Just get dressed! The both of you!" Rebekah dictated as she turned away from them and waited for them to scurry out of the kitchen.

Klaus and Caroline didn't have to be asked twice before they grabbed their clothing and ran out of the kitchen and into their bedroom.

Once they were inside their bedroom, the two burst out laughing and Caroline doubled over as she dropped her silk robe on the floor.

"That was…" Klaus started, but couldn't continue because of how much he wanted to laugh.

"That was brilliant!" Caroline finished for him as she stood up straight and shook her head at what happened just a little while ago.

"Rebekah is always going to remember what happened and I can't help but laugh at the fact that we finally turned one on her!" Klaus told her.

"Oh my god, yes! Do you remember the time she gave one of the guys at the bar a lap dance right in front of us! That was disgusting and now she knows how we felt when we were in her shoes."

"A lap dance…" Klaus shook his head as his hands balled into fists at the memory of his little sister giving her boyfriend at the time a lap dance in a public place.

"In her defense, Alexander was never good to her. I guess she just wanted to show him what she was capable of."

"He took advantage of her and she should be thankful over the fact that my brothers and I didn't put an end to him."

"Yes, she should be thankful to have such brothers." Caroline agreed.

Klaus smiled at her before he walked over to one of the shelves. He took out a pair of boxers and pulled them on before he grabbed his now clean uniform.

"I have to get going…" He sighed as he looked over at the clock.

He knew that there was going to be traffic and so he had to get to the airport earlier than expected.

"Klaus, don't go." Caroline begged him as she walked over to him with a frown on her lips.

"I have to go, sweetheart. I made a promise to myself and this country that I would protect the American people. I can't just turn my back on my duty to the country."

"I know that, but please… Stay with me. Live with me. Help me plan our wedding." She said as she tried to reason with him.

"You have no idea how much I want to say. You are the love of my life and as soon as I am finished with this tour, I'll come back. We'll be able to live together happily and forever."

"But…" She started even though she didn't want to think in such a negative way.

Caroline reached for her silk robe and pulled it on before she waited for his reply.

"I will come back, Caroline." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a hug.

"How…?" Caroline asked as she hugged him back and exhaled a loud sigh.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her before he pulled away from her.

"Yes," she nodded because she knew that it was the truth.

"Then trust me when I tell you this… I am going to return and we are going to start a family. We'll buy a house in the suburbs and we'll have four kids. Two boys and two girls. The boys will be named Noel and Noah and the girls will be named Catalina and Cecilia. They will be a couple of years apart and the boys will look like me and the girls will look like you. We are going to grow old together and we are going to die together in one bed with our children, grandchildren, and great children surrounding us." He told her, his voice confident. "Does that sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan." She nodded as she looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his own lips.

* * *

There you have it! Some fluff and some smut! I hope that this was okay and I hope you all liked it :)

Please Leave Feedback! Your follows, reviews, and favorites motivate me!

~Hana :p


End file.
